Jasmines
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Sudut pandang bagian pertama Karasya Kushnapaharani, tentu lain cerita dengan sudut pandang pertama Kuro. (AU, OC, OS) #nulisrandom2017 [6] (?)


DETIK-detik jam yang terus berlalu, mengunci raga dengan berbagai ketidakpastian dunia belaka.

Euforia dan luka-luka mungkin hanyalah sementara, sebagai ungkapan dan curahan kata hati yang terlalu lama memendam perasaan.

Jiwa adalah selamanya, meski raga duniawi telah pergi. Jiwa yang menyimpan berbagai duka dan lara, namun juga jiwa yang menyimpan suka dan bahagia.

Tanpa tahu arah, setidaknya itu yang Karasya rasakan.

Jemari tangan kanan gadis itu berhenti mendansakan sebuah tarian tangan dengan sebatang pena yang dia genggam. Mengingat kembali segala perjalanan yang pernah dilalui oleh jiwa dan raganya di dunia.

Lebih tepatnya, ketika dia pertama kali memasuki gerbang sakral Hetalia _(International) Senior High Academy_.

Menghadapi berbagai macam suasana dan atmosfer baru, menyesuaikan diri dengan siapapun.

Berawal dari sebuah kejadian dimana dia mendaftar sebagai siswi baru di Hetalia Senior High Academy, perkenalan dengan banyak teman baru, merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'anak kos-kosan' (karena tinggal di asrama) selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, berbaur menjadi satu dengan keluarga besar Hetalia Academy, dan (akan) lulus dengan almamaternya seperti para senior pendahulunya adalah salah satu kebanggaan tersendiri dalam benak Karasya.

Karasya mulanya berpikir kalau kehidupannya di Hetalia Academy akan berlangsung seperti kehidupan lalunya di negeri dimana dia berasal, Indonesia, meskipun dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia lain kewarganegaraan dan SARA.

Ada _Indonesian_ _, Russian, Belarusian, Danish, Finnish,_ dan macam-macam 'warna' kewarganegaraan dari negara-negara di dunia lainnya.

 _'Lebih mirip bumi versi kecil, daripada akademi anak sekolah menengah atas kebanyakan...'_

Ekspetasi Karasya memang tidak se-autentik kenyataan yang dia hadapi.

Hetalia ( _International_ ) _Senior High Academy_ menyimpan keunikan tersendiri.

H(I)SHA adalah SMA yang unik, Seperti SMA-SMA lain di sana (Indonesia). Menghadapi MOS, penjurusan dua-tiga jurusan, menghadapi pelajaran yang telah disiapkan berdasarkan jurusan yang dipilih, dan lulus dengan nilai semampunya.

Tetapi H(I)SHA lain cerita dalam menunjukkan keunikannya melalui masalah edukasi.

Semua jurusan —Bahasa, IPA, dan IPS— dijilid menjadi satu layaknya pelajaran jenjang SMP.

Jadi, tidak ada ilmu berguna yang tercecer-cecer.

Karasya tersenyum tipis, jemarinya kembali menari di atas kertas buku catatan tebal bersama sebatang pena bertinta biru,

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Namun kenyataan tidak selalu sama dan tidak selamanya berpihak pada _harapan_ di dalam benak...

Indahnya ekspetasi yang terkadang terasa _Mary Sue_ atau _Gary Stu_ kadang kala terasa memabukkan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, angan-angan mengenai _kesempurnaan penuh_ yang tidak bisa diraih oleh diri, perlahan-lahan memaksa orang lain untuk memenuhi keinginan diri...

Yang secara catatan penting, tidak semua hal sesuai dengan masing-masing pribadi.

Dari sinilah cerminan masa demi masa muncul. Luka lama, luka yang telah terhapus, luka yang terpendam, dan luka yang akan datang menerjang.

Begitu juga dengan rasa suka, kesenangan, dan kebahagiaan.

* * *

Karasya memikirkannya, para pembaca yang budiman. Hampir setiap malam setelah sebuah kejadian terjadi padanya dengan seseorang.

Untuk saat ini, rasanya tidak apa-apa jika Karasya menyambut dirinya sendiri, yang bergeming menatap lurus di depan gerbang H(I)SHA yang terbuka lebar.

"Selamat datang ke lingkunganmu yang baru, **_Karasya Kushnapaharani_**..."

Dan dari sinilah, awal romansa tanpa kata cinta yang terselubung dalam hubungan pertemanan membuka lembaran baru untuk diceritakan secara (mungkin) terperinci...

* * *

 **...~oOo~...**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

.

 **\- J** **ASMINES**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Romance, Angst, Drama, Friendship. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** OC, AU.

.

 **Main Characters:**

OC! 2P! APH Indonesia ~ _KARASYA KUSHNAPAHARANI_.

2P! APH Japan ~ _KURO HONDA._

.

 **-Indonesia; 13 Juni 2017-**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

DAN, sudah beberapa hari ini Karasya tidak masuk dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar Hetalia (International) Senior High Academy.

Khawatir? Tidak terlalu jika itu orang lain.

Khawatir dengan Karasya yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini? Khawatir? Mungkin.

.

.

.

Absensi yang menunjukkan keterangan ketidakhadiran Karasya yang mula-mula tertulis alasan Izin, lama-lama berubah menjadi Sakit berdasarkan keterangan dari seorang Kirana Kushnapaharani, yang merupakan adik dari Karasya.

Guru pemampu Fisika saat itu lambat datangnya, maka Kuro memutuskan untuk melompat pagar...

... Dan bergegas menuju ke asrama puteri. Lebih spesifiknya: Kamar dimana Karasya 'tinggal'.

Nekat? Tentu saja. Membolos satu jam lebih pelajaran sains yang gurunya kebiasaan menebar aura mistis nan jahat ketika mengajar di kelas.

.

.

.

Y-yah, ya, meskipun acara _'Menjenguk Karasya secara ilegal'_ tersebut mengandung adegan memalukan di antara mereka berdua.

 **~oOo~**

Bingkai demi bingkai kejadian terjadi. Mengisi dan mewarnai kehidupan mereka, bersama saudara-saudari kandung, sesama teman, rival kesayangan (?), dan para guru serta para staff di H(I)SHA.

Hidup ini drama, saudara dan saudari. Termasuk juga salah satu kehidupan SMA 'kurang lazim' yang segera dipublikasikan di akun ffn ini.

... Dan semoga **_Tabestry Syndrome_** tidak menyerang lagi —doakan saja lancar.

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya, ini ringkasan ff yang jalan ceritanya masih terngiang di kepala saya. Entah jadi saya publikasikan atau tidak, yah, doakan saya jadi... ***heh***

Maafkan kegajean ff dari ide laknat yang (lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi) muncul ketika penulis sedang berada di kelas UwU.

Okay, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca _summaryf_ _ic_ gaje saya ini, _and have a nice day!_

 _._

 ** _Salam Indonesia~_**

 **INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
